Electronic devices, tablet computers and smart phones, enabled for media playback allow the user of the electronic device to watch videos, listen to music, watch and listen to streamed media, listen to a radio station, watch movies, watch animations, play video games, or otherwise listen, view, or interact with media content. Additionally, electronic devices can also be enabled to access geographical location information relating to the current location of the electronic device. Conventional systems and methods of determining the location of an electronic device typically determine an approximate location of the electronic device. For example, GPS systems identify location of an electronic device by GPS coordinates that are indicative of an approximate longitude and latitude of the electronic device. Triangulation of the location of an electronic device with respect to cellular towers also identifies an approximate location of the electronic device. In another conventional system, which determines an electronic device's location using Wireless Fidelity (Wi-Fi) access points, when an electronic device is determined as being visible to the device or accessible by the device, the location associated with the MAC address (typically longitude and latitude coordinates) of the Wi-Fi hotspot is approximated as the location of the electronic device.
These electronic devices have provided users with multimedia experiences which have grown more integral in our everyday lives. While conventional technologies provide both multimedia and location determination, such as Dabble™, Foursquare™, Instagram™, Facebook™, and Twitter™ etc., none of these applications provide the user with live or real-time data with which to analyze a target location and remotely predict their own personal user experience. Traditional technologies rely on crowd-sourcing the task of acquiring information for their users, from their other users.